"Note to Self, Bury the Baby"
Ich erinnere mich den Kinderwagen in den Fahrstuhl geschoben zu haben. Ein großer Mann in einem Laborkittel stand neben mir. "2ter Stock?" fragte er. "W-was? Oh, ja, 2ter Stock" stotterte ich. Ich stieg aus dem Fahrstuhl aus und öffnete mit meinem Zimmerschlüssel den Raum, in dem ich die letzten 6 Tage wohnte. "Hey, Sie haben ihr Baby vergessen" sagte der Mann im Laborkittel, während er mir den Kinderwagen entgegen schob. "D-danke ihnen" antwortete ich. Ich schob das Baby in mein Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter mir. Leider kann ich euch nicht sagen was die nächste halbe Stunde passierte. Es begann vor ungefähr einer Woche. Ich fing an schwere Gedächtnisprobleme zu bekommen -- mein Kurzzeitgedächtnis war am stärksten davon betroffen. Ungefähr gegen 3 Uhr Nachmittags hatte ich gestern wohl bisher den schwersten Fall von Gedächtnisverlustes. Es fühlte sich an als wäre ich mittendrin aufgewacht, als ich gerade eine Nudelsuppe in der Mikrowelle heiß machte. Vage konnte ich mich daran erinnern, dass ich etwas unglaublich wichtiges machen musste, aber es fiel mir einfach nicht ein. Ich fing an zu hyperventilieren als ich meinen Kopf nach Antworten durchsuchte. Plötzlich konnte ich mich erinnern, dass ich mein Telefon überprüfen sollte. Denn als ich anfing diese Gedächtnislücken zu haben, hatte ich eine recht geniale Idee um mit diesem Problem einigermaßen umzugehen. Ich nutzte die Notiz Funktion meines Handys. Größtenteils als eine Art To-do Liste und um mir einige Dinge zu notieren für den Fall, dass ich sie vergessen sollte. Ich schaltete mein Handy ein und überprüfte meine Notizen: 14:34 - Daran erinnern Nudelsuppe zu machen. Ich machte das bereits, also schaute ich auf die nächste Notiz: 14:40 - Mr. H. klopfte. Ich ließ ihn nicht rein. IHN NICHT reinlassen wenn er später klopft. Wer war Mr. H? Oh ja ich erinnerte mich, er war der Mann mit dem Laborkittel, aber warum sollte ich ihn nicht reinlassen? Ich las die nächste Notiz: 14:55 - töte das Baby in 10 Minuten und begrabe es draußen. Was? Warum hatte ich das geschrieben? Ich fühlte wie mein Blut gefror. Und als hätte man dem Baby ein Stichwort gegeben fing es an in seinem Kinderwagen zu weinen. Mein Leben war schon verwirrend genug als all das mit meinen Gedächtnislücken anfing und die Notizen waren das Einzige, dass mich davon abhalten sollte verrückt zu werden. Aber konnte ich mich jetzt schon nicht mehr auf meine Notizen verlasen? Ich mein sicher, warum sollte ich das Baby töten? Aber ich hätte diese Notiz nicht ohne Grund geschrieben... ich schaute auf die Uhr. 15:05. Nach meinen Notizen müsste ich nun das Baby töten, aber es gab keine Möglichkeit dass ich das getan hätte. Ich lief rüber zu meiner Couch und setzte mich hin, um meine Gedanken zu sammeln. "Calvin?" hörte ich eine Stimme hinter mir sagen "Ist da nicht etwas was du jetzt eigentlich tun solltest?" sagte die Stimme in einem autoritären Ton. Ich drehte mich um. Es war Mr. H, in seinem weißen charismatischen Laborkittel, ich stolperte vor Überraschung einige Schritte nach hinten. "Warum sind sie hier?" "Erinnerst du dich nicht?" fragte Mr. H. "N-nein tu ich nicht." sagte ich während meine Augen kleiner wurden. "Wie kamen sie hier rein?" Mr. H lief auf mich zu. Er öffnete seinen Mund um zu antworten. Ich blinzelte. Er war weg. Ich bemerkte im Hintergrund, dass es still war. Das Baby hatte aufgehört zu schreien. Ich lief auf den Kinderwagen zu und wollte nach dem Baby schauen. Ich erschrak als ich sehen konnte, dass er leer war. Ich schaute auf die Uhr. 15:21. Ich musste wohl wieder vergessen haben was passierte. Mr. H muss wohl das Baby mitgenommen haben. Ich schaute erneut auf meine Notizen: 15:15 - falls du vergisst, schaue aus dem Fenster. Ich lief zum Fenster und schaute zwischen den Vorhängen nach draußen. Mein Blick wanderte hoch in den Himmel, ich sah wie schön diese Vielzahl an weißen Wolken aussah, aber ich würde mir keine Notiz hinterlassen um mir Wolken anzuschauen. Ich schaute nach links und rechts aber sah nur Gebäude. Hmm... ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Was auch immer. Ich ging in das Badezimmer um den Dreck von meinen Händen zu waschen. Moment, warum schreibe ich all das nocheinmal? Original: https://www.reddit.com/r/nosleep/comments/5f6d41/note_to_self_bury_the_baby/ von vackra übersetzt von Hellscythe Let's Read Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Übersetzung